deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red King
Red King is a character and monster from the Ultraman series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents *Anguirus (Godzilla) *Godzilla (Godzilla) *Baragon (Godzilla) *Groudon (Pokémon) *King Kong History Red King is a destructive ancient monster who originally appeared on Tatara Island and terrorized any inhabitants it could find. Red King appeared along side other kaiju on the island but was easily the most dominate and strongest monster on the island. Once the hero Ultraman appeared and engaged the monster in combat Red King was defeated. Red King has reappeared many times in the future, being one of the strongest monsters in the Ultraman Universe, creating problems for both Ultramen and other kaiju alike. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 45m *Weight: 20,000 tons *Attack Stat: 1500 *Defense Stat: 800 *Speed Stat:700 *Subtitle: Skull Monster 'Abilities' *Super Physical Strength: Red King is gifted with tremendous physical strength that is more powerful than average monsters. He can pick up several thousand tons with ease, dismember the limbs of others with ease, tear great boulders from the ground to throw at his opponents. *Sharp Teeth: Sharp Teeth: Red King has extremely sharp teeth that are sharp enough to pierce skin. *Whip Tail: Red King’s tail is very long and can be used as if whip, using his thick tail to slam and whip his foes. He can also use it to slam rocks at his foes, and aid in jumping as well. *Endurance: Red King has great endurance, being able to survive a fall thousands of meters high with no signs of damage or injury. *Living Exploding Bomb Rocks: Living Exploding Bomb Rocks: With his stomach is filled with explosive rocks, Red King can launch a stream of explosive rocks from his mouth. When striking a target, the rocks are capable of exploding like that of a missile, and the sheer number of rocks he can launch at once can make this a devastating barrage *Super Extraordinary Jumper *Fire Fist Ignite Punch: Red King can charge his forearms with fire and coat his hands in flames to increase his melee abilities even more powerful, delivering powerful, explosive punches to foes. EX Red King EX Red King is a more powerful form of Red King that first appeared in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. It gains a new set of powers and its forearms increase dramatically to almost simian physiology. *Height: 49 meters *Weight: 24,000 tons *Attack: 1600 *Defense: 800 *Speed: 600 List of EX Red King's Abilities *Lava Empowerment: EX Red King can empower himself with lava. *Enormous Fists: EX Red King can use his enormous fists for basic weapons and can create explosions when the fists hit a target. *Seismic Punch *Flame Road: By smashing his fists into the ground, EX Red King can summon a series of massive eruptions. *Size Increase: EX Red King can increase the size of his right fist> *Volcano Punch: EX Red King can deliver a very powerful fire punch from his right hand that can knock an opponent into the sky, explosive on contact. *Shield: EX Red King can create a shield with his hand to block attacks 'Strength & Feats' * Ripped the arm/wing of Chandlar. *Capable of taking on two opponents at once. *Ripped of the wings off Dorako and beat him to death. *Overpowered Gigass. *Killed Ghostron and Gokinezula to show off his superiority. *Killed guardian monsters Salamadon and Paragler. *Overpowered both Telesdon and Sadora. **Choked a Sadora to death. *Destroyed a King Joe Black drone. **Shatter King Joe Black’s armor with one kick. *In his EX form, Red King destroyed Alien Reiblood along side EX Gomora. *Is a member of The Four Beast Warriors of Hell. *Fought in the Dark Spark War. *Assisted Ultraman Ginga in defeating Zaragas. *In EX form defeated Shepherdon. 'Weaknesses' *Red King's toes are very sensitive and if hit, they can create extreme pain for the monster. *Tends to underestimate his opponents. *The rock bombs stored in his stomach are highly explosive, meaning Red King can highly combustible. *His small head can be easily damaged, even to the point where it can kill him if a enough force is gven, such as when Zoffy killed Red King with one punch to the head. Gallery Led.jpg|Red King in Ultraman redking vs chandler.jpg|Red King vs Chandler in Ultraman Ultraman_v_II.png|Red King vs Ultraman in Ultraman Red_King_ll_vs_Dorako.jpg|Red King vs Dorako in Ultraman Gigass_v_Red_King.png|Red King vs Gigass in Ultraman Red_King_The_Ultraman.png|Red King in The Ultraman anime Red king 80 slim.png|Red King in Ultraman 80 Red_king_80.jpg|Red King vs Ultraman 80 in Ultraman 80 RedKing powered.jpg|Powered Red Kings in Ultraman: Ultimate Hero Powered_vs_Red_King.jpg|Powered Red King vs Ultraman Powered in Ultraman: Ultimate Hero Powered red king vs powered dorako.jpg|Powered Red King vs Powered Dorako in Ultraman: Ultimate Hero Redking in Max.png|Red King in Ultraman Max Red_King_vs_Salamadon.jpg|Red King vs Salamadon in Ultraman Max Parag_vs_the_king.jpg|Red King vs Paragler in Ultraman Max Max_vs_Red_King_2.jpg|Red King vs Ultraman Max in Ultraman Max Redking mebius.png|Red King in Ultraman Mebius Mebius_v_Red_King.jpg|Red King vs Ultraman Mebius in Ultraman Mebius RED_KNG.png|Red King in Ultra Galaxy Neo SADORA-REDKING.jpg|Red King vs Sadola in Ultra Galaxy Gomora Redking.png|Red King vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Red King EX - ultra series.png|EX Red King in Ultra Galaxy Neo EX_Red_King_Mecha_Gomora_&_Armored_Darkness.jpg|EX Red King and EX Gomora vs Armored Darkness in Ultra Galaxy Neo Red_King-Fire.jpg|Red King in Ultra Zero Fight Galberos-Gan Q-Bemstar-Red King.jpg|Red King with The Four Beast Warriors of Hell in Ultra Zero Fight EX Red King alien bat.png|EX Red King and Alien Bat in Ultra Zero Fight Zero hit by Ex Red King.jpg|EX Red King vs Ultraman Zero in Ultra Zero Fight Ginga-RedKing.jpg|Red King in Ultraman Ginga Ultraman_Ginga_&_Red_King(Misuzu)_vs_Zaragas.jpg|Red King and Ultraman Ginga vs Zaragas in Ultraman Ginga EX-RED-S_2.jpg|EX Red King in Ultraman Ginga S EX-RED-S.jpg|EX Red King vs Ultraman Ginga in Ultraman Ginga S RedKingX.jpg|Red King in Ultraman X RED_KING_VS_MU.jpg|Red King vs Space Cat Mu in Ultraman X UX-Red_King_001.jpg|Red King vs Ultraman X in Ultraman X X_Exceed_vs_EX_Red_King.jpeg|EX Red King vs Ultraman X Exceed in Ultraman X Red_King_Anatomy.jpeg|Red King Anatomy Red_King_Living_Exploding_Bomb_Rocks.png|Living Rock Bombs whip tail.gif|Whip Tail EX.gif|EX Transformation SHIELD_EX_RED_Know_NG.jpg|Shield EX_Red_King_Shockwave_Eruption.png|Flame Road EX_Red_King_Volcano_Punch.png|Volcano Punch EX_Red_King_Size_Increase.png|Size Increase Ultraman_Orb_Red_King_Kaiju_Card.png|Kaiju Card IMG_8670.png|EX Kaiju Card MMRUF-Red_King_Screenshot_003.jpg|Red King vs The Rush Hunters in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier MMRUF-Red_King_Screenshot_002.jpg|Red King vs Guts Gunnner Garm in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier magma red king.jpg|Magma Red King in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Super-Hero-Generation_2014_07-30-14_001.jpg|Red King in Super Hero Generation Compati Hero Series Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Reptiles Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:TV combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Fire Manipulators